


By the Moonlight

by koreanboyswriting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, Mexico, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: A handsome client at your hotel has you breaking all the rules...





	By the Moonlight

They were fighting again. You stood back waiting for most of it to die down as you held their meals on the platter over your shoulder.

“Jeez, I hope you get a good tip tonight y/n.” Your coworker said as she passed you and headed into the back for a full water pitcher. 

You sighed heavily as you watched the parent’s beautiful son look downtrodden again for the third night in a row. But you put on your mask of happy ignorance and approached the table as their voices died down. You opened up your tray holder and set the tray on top, your elbow creaking from holding the heavy tray over your shoulder for so long.

“Hi guys, so I have the parmesan crusted chicken,” The mom raised her head, her diamond drop earrings swinging on her lobes. You placed the white flat dish in front of her and turned back to your tray. “And the catch of the day with mushroom risotto and a beat salad.” The dad leaned back in his chair placing his napkin back in his lap as you set down the plate. “And lastly, the grilled shrimp fettuccini.” The young man smiled at you, his sad eyes twinkling as he moved the small appetizer plate out of the way for you. As he moved it, his fork slipped off the white tablecloth and clanged onto the hardwood. You set down his plate and rushed to the other side trying to get to his fork before he did. The number one rule drilled into you during training was that the customer should never do the waiter’s work.

“Don’t worry sir, I will get it.” You said quickly.

“No, it’s okay I’ll get it.” He scooted out his chair the screech echoing through the restaurant, causing his mother to sigh dramatically as if he had irked her beyond belief.

He was stretching his arm out as far as possible to reach the silver utensil, his fingers brushing yours as you grabbed it. He looked up into your face and smiled apologetically as you blushed furiously.

You slipped the utensil into your apron and produced another one from your many pockets. He looked up at you as you placed the silver next to his knife and whispered, “Thank you.” His voice low and smooth, swirling around you like an oak scented cloud. You blushed again, your face heating and dipped your head before snatching up your tray and tray table and scurrying back to the kitchen as his parents began to eat. You set the tray onto the stack and slid your folded tray table into its spot and leaned against the tiled wall, the tiles cooling down your inflamed cheeks. You coworker Lena walked over to you and began massaging your shoulders quickly, mistaking your red face for frustration or fatigue. 

“Hey, you should get award you’ve been dealing with those three for three nights. Tell you what if they come back tomorrow I’ll handle them, we don’t have to switch sections at all, I’ll just take care of it.” 

You turned to Lena and smiled gratefully pulling her into a hug. “Much appreciated, but Don wouldn’t like that I can handle it.” She just smiled at you in pity and grabbed a small platter of desserts before pushing open the swinging doors with her back and putting on her service-with-a-smile face. You had another minute with your eyes closed before your supervisor rushed by yelling at you in Spanish which she usually did when she was peeved. You picked up a pitcher of water and basically ran out the doors before you got smacked with her towel. You filled everyone’s water glass to just below the brim and smiled and dipped your head each time they thanked you.

Many didn’t look at you or even notice you as you filled their glasses, their eyes transfixed on the sun setting into the ocean. The Mexico skies turning beautiful pinks and purples, and the ocean glittering like a diamond. The skies were clear, and, in the distance, you could see sailboat’s white sails full of wind, the ropes straining to keep the sails attached to the boat. You paused for a moment and took in the deep blue water and its changing colors as it came towards the shore, the deep indigo transitioning into light blue then turquoise and finally the white frothy foam that seeped onto the golden sand, you had moved here years ago yet the beauty never failed to amaze you.

The rest of the dinner service went on uneventful. The fighting family regressed into silence and instead of biting words and insults, they exchanged stony glares, the son seeming exhausted beyond his years and not participating in his parents blatant ignoring of each other. You placed the black checkbook on the table discreetly and walked away soundlessly, yet you could still feel the son’s piercing eyes between your shoulder blades.

* Break *

You had long cleared the last of the dishes away when Lena slid into the booth next to you holding a wad of money that looked slightly bigger than your own. You frowned to yourself and you each began counting your tips in silence, you smiled to yourself once you finished and pocketed the $1400 dollars. You had been working since six a.m., and your eyes had been open long before the breakfast service had started; your hard work evident in the considerable wad that now sat in your pocket, and the ache in your feet. Lena was still counting her stack as you pulled out your scrunchie and let your hair fall around your shoulders and began massaging your scalp. 

“Two thousand flat!” Lena said suddenly, a satisfied grin stretching across her face. 

You smiled at her and rolled her eyes. You weren’t jealous, nor did you feel cheated. Lena deserved large amounts of money, she had two little boys at home to feed and had no help from a partner and even though she looked as young as you, her eyes and the way her shoulders hunched held the age of forty-year old.

“So, are you going to ask him out?” Lena spoke quietly her Spanish accent tanging her words.   
“Huh?!” You looked at her in alarm.

“Oh, por favor!” Lena said exasperated. “I saw you looking at that handsome young man all night. Your face was redder than un ají picante!”

You blushed again, amid Lena’s cackling laughter. “C’mon Lena. I’d have zero chance. And you know the hotel manager hates it when we flirt with clients.”

“Solo se viva una vez, mija.” Was all Lena said as she got up and left, untying her apron and draping it over her arm. 

You sighed and slid out of the booth and walked towards the back, quickly putting your combination into your locker and sliding out your duffle bag. You slipped into the bathroom and changed out of your all black work uniform, carefully exchanging the money from your apron pocket into your wallet and putting on the shorts and crop top you came into work wearing. You brushed out your hair and tucked one side behind your ear and left. You clicked your locker closed and flicked off the lights in the back, nodding to the bus boys as they mopped the floors and cleaned the last of the dishes. 

You had just exited the restaurants large decorative doors when you saw him. He was sitting in the open-air lobby. The ocean breeze ruffling his chocolate brown hair. You started to walk towards him and then chickened out, turning on your heel and rushing away to take the long route back to your car. 

You were just stepping onto the stone walkway to the parking lot when you paused again. You breathed in slowly through your nose and out through your mouth and turned around again. He hadn’t moved at all, the ocean breeze was still ruffling through his hair and he was just staring at the waves, watching their rise and fall. He reached up and ruffled his fingers through his bangs and then rested his chin on his palm. He looked so small on the large cream couch, his feet resting on top of the decorated coffee table. You hitched your duffle bag higher up on your shoulder and walked towards him slowly, ignoring your rapid breaths and your chest feeling like it was about to burst into flame. 

You finally made it to the side of the couch and opened your mouth to speak when he turned and looked at you.

“I was wondering if you were going to approach me,” was all he said before he turned back to the ocean. His voice sounding as lovely as it did before in the restaurant.

You were taken aback by sassy comment and bit back with your own, “Oh, were you now?”

“Yeah, I considered getting up and following after you, but I decided to give you a minute.” He said with a smirk.

“Well, here I am.” You said smiling and raising your hands before letting them fall down to your sides.

“Well, here you are.” He affirmed, turning to look at you again, a smile stretching across his face. 

You walked over to the adjacent couch and sat down on the soft cushions, dropping your duffle onto the floor, his eyes following your movements.

“Sorry about earlier.” He said softly, his voice almost eaten up by the waves. 

“What do you have to be sorry for,” You said.

“I don’t know, I guess... Contributing. Forcing others to listen while they’re on vacations of their own.” 

“I’m sure the audience to your small squabble has already forgotten.” 

He smiled at you in pity, turning once again towards the waves. You took the chance to admire him again. There was this casual grace about him, that you hadn’t seen many men carry. His hair was tousled but in a way that looked like he had meant for it to look exactly like that. He had a silver chain earring dangling from his ear, his opposite one bare. His floral silk shirt was unbuttoned at the top showcasing his pale chest and the thin chain he wore, the shirt was just barely tucked into his black slacks, the supple fabric clinging to his lean thighs. His black loafers had a gold Gucci emblem on the top and he wore the outfit as if it was casual attire.

He was still looking at the ocean when he spoke again, “What’s your name?” Was all he said.

“Y/n. And yours?”

“Taehyung.” He said as he turned to you with a smirk.

You looked into his eyes and remembered Lena’s words before blurting out, “Do you want to get out of here?”

His eyes flashed in surprise for a moment before he just nodded.

You stood, “C’mon.” 

You began walking quicker than you meant to, your nervous energy fueling you. Taehyung had to jog a little to catch up before he easily matched your pace.

“Where are we going?” He said, a childlike energy lighting up his face as he smiled at you. 

“Somewhere only the locals know about.” You smirked.

Taehyung just grabbed your hand and slowed down his pace forcing you to slow down your own, till you were each walking calmly side by side. Taehyung was not even fazed that he was holding a stranger’s hand and heading with them to a place that he didn’t know, and that somehow gave your courage. That for tonight and maybe just tonight you could be, do, or say anything you wanted. Your sandals clacked against the hotels tiled lobby until you approached the stone pathway again. You walked ahead of Taehyung your arm stretched behind you as he followed your lead.

When you got to your small Honda you let go of Taehyung’s hand to pull your keys out of your duffle and unlock the car. Taehyung slid into the passenger’s seat without hesitation, clicking on his seatbelt as you threw the duffle into the back seat while he smiled at you expectantly. You just laughed and shook your head.

“What?” He said, his cheeks red, a goofy smile decorating his features.

“This is crazy, why are you getting into a car with a stranger?”

He paused and looked contemplative for a moment, “I don’t know, I just feel like I can trust you.”

“Same.” You said. He smiled at you again and you smiled back turning the key in the ignition and closing your door behind you. You sped out of the parking lot waving at Ricardo by the security gate, who opened the gate quickly for you allowing you to speed out and onto the highway that edged the ocean. Taehyung rolled down the window and stuck out his arm, surfing the wind waves with his hand, his ring glinting in the moonlight. You didn’t turn on any music, you just let the sound of the ocean waves, and the buffeting wind fill the car.

You pulled onto the dirt road and told Taehyung to hold on as your small car bumped along the bumpy drive. You drove slowly so Taehyung wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Just as you began to notice his discomfort though, the road opened up and you parked your car between all the ones cluttering the sand. 

You turned off the car and smiled at Taehyung, “C’mon.” You beckoned to the beach with a twist of your head and he smiled mischievously as he opened his door and followed you out. When you met at the back of your car you kicked off your sandals and held them in your hand and then looked down at his Gucci shoes. “Do you want to leave these in my car?” You held up your own shoes as reference and he quickly nodded, sliding off his loafers and handing them to you. You popped open your trunk and threw both pairs inside and clicked it closed. 

You started walking towards the lights flickering beyond the makeshift parking lot and began explaining the area to Taehyung as the large bonfire came into view.

“This is what we call La Playa de los Empleados, or the employee beach.” Taehyung chuckled and admired the view before him. The beach here was calm and no waves rocked its shore, thanks to the giant cliff walls that jutted out and almost enclosed the area, their rocky faces taking all the force of the waves. Your friends from the hotel and other resorts cluttered the beach, most surrounding the large bonfire. There was a makeshift bar to the side of it that was encircled by various chairs in varying stages of falling apart. And by makeshift bar, it was just a large wood plank set on top of stacked cinderblocks scattered with a jumble of alcohol bottles, and two of the hotel’s bartenders behind it laughing and competing with who could make the best drink.

“I don’t know who found this place, or who started it, but it has been here for longer than any of the locals can remember.”

“That’s so cool,” Taehyung almost whispered.

“You want a drink?” Taehyung nodded enthusiastically in response and took your hand as you walked over to the ramshackle bar. You leaned over the bar and kissed Juan and Alberto on their cheeks in greeting and they looked towards you and Taehyung’s interlocked hands and raised their eyebrows and started laughing, you punched Juan in the arm and he just laughed harder as you tried to introduce Taehyung amid your flaming face and stuttering words. Taehyung just took over for you and reached out his hand.

“I’m Taehyung,” He said smiling brightly at them, his hand still extended. Juan just grabbed Taehyung’s face and kissed him on both cheeks and said his name to a surprised Taehyung, his cheeks finally redder than yours for once. Alberto didn’t give him a chance to recover and did the same as Juan each of them laughing with each other as they returned to their drink competition. 

“Don’t be alarmed that’s just how people say hello in Mexico.” You swiped a bottle of white wine and grabbed the still shocked Taehyung’s hand and led him out of the ring chairs as you smiled and waved at some of your sitting friends, their eyes travelling appreciatively over Taehyung. You mouthed that you would explain later and walked a little faster, so they didn’t have time to protest. You were about to grab two chairs from the edge of the circle when Taehyung shook his head and grabbed them for you.

“Where do you want to sit?” He said, holding the two chairs in his hands.

“I was thinking over there,” You pointed to an area just beyond the ring of light from the bonfire and Taehyung nodded, and walked to the spot with you unfolding the chairs and pushing them securely into the sand. You plopped into one of the chairs and started uncorking the bottle with your pocket knife that also had a corkscrew attachment. 

“So, when do you leave Taehyung?” You asked as you popped open the bottle and handed it to him.

He took a sip and settled it between his legs. “Tomorrow morning, and you can call me Tae.”

“Tae,” you tried the sound out in your mouth. “I like that.” He smiled in response. “Shouldn’t you be back with your parents then?”

“Nah, they’re probably asleep in their separate rooms already,” He said with a shrug.

“Can I ask you a question,” You said as Tae looked out on the calm indigo water.

“Yeah of course.” He replied.

“Forgive me If I’m overstepping but, it doesn’t seem like you guys get along too well. Why go on a vacation together at all?”

Tae sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and took another long sip from the bottle and handed it to you. His fingers tracing the back of your hand as you grabbed it, your cheeks inflaming on instinct. You took a long sip from the bottle and looked at Tae waiting for him to speak.

“This was supposed to be the trip to save their marriage,” He laughed darkly. “And look how well that’s going.”

“I’m sorry,” You whispered.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

“Yours neither I’m sure.”

Tae just looked at you thoughtfully for a minute before speaking again. “I mean who isn’t divorced these days? And I’m not a child anymore, I shouldn’t be this effected. They haven’t exactly had a happy marriage, I guess I just…” He trailed off.

“You guess what?” You said, twirling the wine bottle between your legs.

“I guess… I thought they would stay together forever. You never expect your parents to get divorced, I don’t know I just lived in ignorance I guess. I wanted to believe they were happy, but they weren’t. And I guess it would be better if they were divorced, the fighting wouldn’t be as bad, maybe they would be happier too.” He reached his hand out for the bottle and you put it in his hand, which quickly travelled to his mouth where he downed a significant amount quickly.

“Hey, it’s a part of your life falling apart too, you have every right to feel sad about it.” 

Tae just half smiled at you in sadness, “Yeah, I guess.”

“No, not I guess. There’s a whole other part of scary consequences to think about after they divorce. And you are allowed to feel however you want about every part of it.” Tae just reached over and held your hand on top of the armrest of the chair. 

“Thank you,” He fully smiled this time, the emotion touching his eyes. “I don’t have many friends who I want to tell about this, or who want to listen. Having someone who listens means a lot.”

“Of course.”

“Well enough about me. Tell me about yourself.”

You laughed, “There isn’t much to tell.”

“Oh, c’mon. There has to be. Humor me.”

“Well, I moved here a couple years ago, got a job at the hotel and I’ve been here ever since.”

“And why did you move?”

Taehyung was an attentive listener and before you knew it, you were spilling your entire life story. How you were raised by a single mother and after she died of cancer she left everything she had to you, her only daughter, and told you to get out of your life-sucking job and travel the world like she never did. So, you sold everything and packed your life into a suitcase and hopped on a plane and went to Mexico like you had always wanted. You were planning to only stay for a while, but it turned into a couple years and you were trying to figure out where you wanted to go next, but you always found a reason to stay in Mexico longer. Taehyung was interested in everything, he wanted to know how you got your job, and what you loved most about Mexico and how you got the courage to hop onto the airplane when you didn’t know any Spanish. He wanted to know about your mom and your friends and your family, and everything you liked and disliked. He wanted to know if Mexican coffee really was the best and how much Spanish you actually knew. After what felt like hours of talking, Tae stood up suddenly.

“Let’s go swimming!” You laughed loudly, the bottle of wine you shared now empty between the two of you.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit!!” You gasped between laughing at the tipsy Taehyung.

“Neither did I.” He smirked. And started unbuttoning his shirt. You sucked in a breath as he revealed his lean and lightly muscled torso and moved down to his belt. You looked around the beach about to tell Taehyung that there were people around, but the beach seemed to have emptied while you and Tae had gotten to know each other. The bonfire was now a small campfire and a few stragglers were still sitting around its embers, mostly couples sitting in each other’s laps and kissing passionately. You gulped as Tae’s trousers fell down to his ankles and he was left in nothing but his jewelry and his black boxer briefs. 

He started running towards the water, “C’mon!” He splashed around, the calm water just up to his ankles, a giddy smile on his face. You started pulling off your clothes before you could think twice, soon you were left in only your simple black bra and panties and heading towards Taehyung who was looking at you differently. 

You both walked into the water till it was up to your waist, the cold-water biting at your hot skin. Tae turned to you and held out his hand. You smiled and took it, and he pulled you into his body quickly. Your chest was pressed against his and you suddenly forgot how to breathe. His skin was just as hot as your own, you almost felt feverish. He leaned down and touched his forehead to your own, and you tried to still your racing heart. 

Taehyung removed his forehead from yours and looked into your eyes as he wrapped his arms around your lower back, “Your breath taking, you know that right?” You shook your head, and he smiled. “Well I think your beautiful.” He kissed your forehead. “And sexy,” he kissed the right side of your neck. “And kind,” he kissed the other side of your neck and you sighed a little. “And smart,” he kissed the side of your mouth, his soft lips almost brushing yours, and before he could say anymore you grabbed the side of his face and pressed your lips into his, hard. 

He returned your fervor quickly, pulling you into his body. Your hands slid up into his hair, and you tangled them into his soft tendrils. He groaned slightly into your mouth and you opened for him, his tongue twirling against yours, as his hands slid down your waist until they were under your butt and he pulled you up into his body forcing you to link your ankles around his back. Your body felt like it was an inferno, every time his skin moved against yours it trailed fire in its wake, you just couldn’t get quite close enough. His hands were clasped almost painfully hard to your ass, but just enough to feel good. And every time it felt too much he would let go and massage your cheeks before he gripped them again.

He moved to your neck pecking and licking the side. You sighed and pulled lightly on his hair, he groaned in pleasure and bit down hard onto your neck, you yelped a little and he licked and kissed it lightly. The slight pain shooting straight down to your heat. You pressed a long kiss onto his lips before you broke apart and rested your forehead against his. 

“Woah,” Was all Taehyung could get out and you just nodded against his forehead.

“Come here I want to show you something.” Taehyung lightly set you down and you trailed your hands down from his hair and held onto his hand as you pulled him deeper into the water. You swam parallel to the shore till you reached the tall rock that jutted out right next to the edge of the shore, you swam around it, your feet no longer touching the sandy bottom. As soon as you guys made it around the point of the rock you saw the sandbank that you had been looking for and you thanked the gods that it was still there. You turned back to Taehyung and saw his eyes wide in shock as he took in the essentially private beach. You laughed and closed the space between the two of you and grabbed his hand to tug him along. He gave you a goofy boxy smile and your heart melted, you almost couldn’t properly swim to the sandbank, but as soon as you did Tae came up behind you, pushing himself into your ass. You gasped, you could feel how hard he was through the thin material of his boxer briefs. You turned around and Tae pulled you into his body, you were so close that you were sharing the same shallow breaths. 

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off,” he all but growled into your ear, his raspy voice turning you on immensely. You grabbed his face and nipped on his bottom lip before kissing him fiercely. He groaned and lifted you up again, his hands squeezing your ass, and he laid you down on the sand. It was still warm from the hot day and you felt like you were heaven. Tae started kissing down your body his hands caressing and kneading the flesh on your thighs till you felt like you could climax just from that. He started to run his fingers along the edge of your underwear when he stopped. 

You opened your eyes and looked at him, “Is everything okay?”

He laughed, “More than okay. I was just making sure you’re okay with this. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

You blushed, “Oh trust me Tae, I want to.”

He smirked, his eyes alight, “Good,” he rasped out. He then bit his bottom lip and ran his tongue across it, looking at you like you were something delicious to eat and you just wanted to tear the rest of his clothes off and have him fuck you raw right there on the beach.

He started moving the fabric of your panties in between his fingers again, moving down inch by inch as he kissed each bit of flesh as he went down to your heat. You were so wet and needy, and he was giving you everything at too slow of a pace.

“Ugh,” you groaned, “Tae please!”

He smirked at you, as he started massaging circles into your thighs moving closer and closer to your heat. “Please what baby?”

“I need you.” You gasped out.

“You need what?” He said, and smiled, satisfied with himself.

“More please.” You were begging at this point your voice barely more than a whisper.

Instead of responding he just pulled down your panties and threw them to the side and began kissing you. His tongue lightly caressing your folds as his thumb moved agonizingly slowly against your clit. You threw your head back, your back arching off the sand as he started moving slowly and slowly faster. His thumb rubbing circles faster and faster into your clit, you bit your bottom lip hard to keep from screaming as moved his tongue inside of you, pushing it against your walls. His other hand stayed gripped to your thigh, so hard you thought that there might be bruises tomorrow, but you didn’t care, your body was in ecstasy. You were just about to come when he stopped and started pressing light kisses on your thighs and started moving up your body, his weight pressing you into the sand.

You kissed him hard as he met your lips, nipping his bottom lip and entering his mouth with your tongue. Your walls were clenching around nothing and his hard on was pressing right onto your clit, driving you crazy.

“Tae, I need you inside me, right now.” You reached down and slid your hand into the waistband of his briefs, cupping him and massaging him. He groaned into your lips and let his head fall into your neck, leaving sloppy kisses and hickies in his wake. He started bucking himself into your hand as you used your other to pull his briefs down over his backside. You removed your hand and let Tae finish pulling them down. He moved his hands down from your face and into you, testing you with his fingers, first putting in one then two, your body already so close to the edge you whimpered slightly.

“Oh my god you’re so wet and ready for me.” He groaned and removed his fingers, sliding them into his mouth and licking off your juices. It was so dirty and from any other guy you would’ve been repulsed but Tae made it look so hot, as he looked into your eyes and sucked on his fingers. Without warning Tae thrust into you, and you screamed out as he filled you, the sheer pressure and size of him enough to finish you right there. He started moving slowly, his hands massaging your breasts as he gathered speed. You moved your hands through his hair and scratched his back, Tae groaning out in pleasure and moving faster.

He pounded into you, sweat sliding down his forehead and dripping onto your chest as you fought to last as long as you could for him. You began building and building your body reaching its climax as Tae spoke.

“C’mon baby come for me,” He moved his right hand down from your breast and massaged your clit lightly and it sent you over the edge. You came around him screaming out his name as Tae slammed into you a couple more times before pulling out and finishing on the sand next to you. 

He let his sweaty body fall on top of you and you ran your tired hands through his hair as he traced circles on your other arm. You just laid there for a moment, breathing in each other and relishing the feel of skin on skin.

Tae lifted his head off your chest and looked into your eyes, “You think you’d ever want to travel to South Korea?”

You smirked, “Maybe, if I had a compelling reason.” Your eyes danced mischievously.

Tae licked his lips, “Oh baby, I’ll give you a compelling reason.” And he started pressing kisses down your body, his name being screamed off your lips again for the second time that night.


End file.
